Patient Love
by ohhowlovinglyworded
Summary: Story takes place after House of Hades. It's all about Nico and his love life basically. All characters and settings belong to Rick Riordan except for the ones I created.
1. Chapter 1

We came back from the war a couple of days ago. It was hard fought and hard won. A lot of demigods, titans, and giants died fighting on our side. So when we came back Chiron decided to have a week of celebrations. We've been having all kinds of games and big meals morning to night. Late wake up times and big brunches and stuff like that. It would be cool if everyone was getting recognition. Coach Hedge, Reyna, and me, we aren't so much as given a second thought. Reyna tried to contact Camp Jupiter but it was clear that Octavian had turned the Romans against her, Frank, and Hazel. He said they were traitors and could never come back. I know what that felt like for them. Being rejected, uncared for, and unloved. Only a few people here and there would say "Hey good looking out Nico!" or give me a pat on the back or a handshake. But other than that total and utter silence. From everyone.

Tonight's games were supposed to be huge and all that with 3 children of the big three and the romans and the saviors of the world and blah, blah, blah and all. I wasn't too excited but yet here I am getting my armor out of my closet and putting it on. It's surprising that it still fits me like an oversized outfit made for someone that's like 6 feet tall. As I struggle to put my sword in the ratty sheath at my waist I hear a sound. I start and spin around so quickly that I almost lose my balance. And then I almost have a heart attack because he's there. Percy Jackson is standing in my doorway all high mighty like. "What do you want Jackson?" I spit at him "You know Nico people would be more enjoyable if you didn't act like you hate them all the time." He says calmly with just a dash of sarcasm.

"Who said it was acting." I mutter in hopes that he won't hear me, but of course he does. His only retort is a dry "Good luck Nico" and with a sad huff he's gone. "What's he sad about?" I think to myself as I finish securing my breast plate. I stalk off to the battlefield and head towards the Roman's side. I find Hazel and stand by her.

"Hey big brother." She says with a smile and a nudge of encouragement.

"Hey Hazel." I say with a tinge of sadness

"What's wrong Nico? You've been acting weird lately."

"Nothing I'm fine." I lie but of course she doesn't buy it

"Nico, you can't lie to me…"

I open my mouth in attempts to say something but Chiron is blowing the horn signaling that the games have begun. Hazel decides to stay on the front lines and distract the other team. I decide to go for the flag before any kind of resistance can be formed. I'm running through the forest fending off the other team. I shadow travel to where the other team is keeping their flag. Percy is there with Riptide drawn ready to fight. He looks so strong and sure of himself. He makes me feel weak and vulnerable. For a moment I lose my stance. My heart starts racing and my palms start sweating. My sword is about to drop but I grip it before it can fall. I feel a burst of wind and I turn on my heel. Bad idea. With my stumbling unsure movement Percy notices me and immediately goes into over drive. He's off the rock in seconds. I realize how close he is and barely have time to grab my sword, but I do. Next thing I know I'm fending off Percy and strikes of lightning from Jason. He sends down a decent sized bolt and I send it back to him. It knocks his sword out of his hand and it lands in the lake. He's stunned. He retreats and leaves me alone for Percy to handle. And boy does he handle me. Just as I feel like I'm going to be overwhelmed my powers start to hum. The dead rise to help me and next thing I know Percy is on top of me yelling to call off my helpers. I blush at the closeness of his skin to mine and his sword to my neck. I drop my sword and close my eyes. I summon all my anger and imagine Percy being thrown all the way across the clearing and landing at the rock and it happens. I get the flag and run in fear of what I've just done. I Nico di Angelo, just single handedly, murdered, Percy Jackson. I don't stop once I'm out of the forest. I throw the flag on the ground, and the tears start to fall before I make it to my cabin door. I pick up the first thing I can grasp and throw it at the wall. Once it makes contact I realize it's glass. It's that stupid vase that Persephone gave me as a gift to try and say sorry for the last time she turned me into a flower. It's probably the only thing tying me to reality right now because the only emotion I can conjure up is anger. I just killed a man. Not just a man. My best friend, the only person that I can remotely consider family. Dead. Dead. Dead. All because of me.

"STUPID!" I shout as I pick up another item and fling it across the cabin aimlessly.

"GOOD FOR NOTHING!" I choke out. I can't breathe. I'm crying too much. I start choking on my own tears, snot, and spit. Gods I know I'm a mess right now but I don't even care because Percy is dead and it's all my fault.

"Why are you so stupid?" I ask myself as I flop down on my pillow.

"And why did you have so much power over me?" I stutter as I continue to cry. I let out a raspy sigh and one last depressed plea before I pass out.

"Percy…"


	2. Chapter 2

My cabin is always so cold and depressing just like my room in the underworld. I can barely tell the difference between the two, so it doesn't bother nor surprise me when I find myself on the floor of my father's palace. I start to rise and notice that he's watching me.

"What?" I say

"You know what. I haven't been very proud of your actions lately." Says my father

"Yeah well I wouldn't find it necessary to blame me for things I don't control but you know go on right ahead, you do it anyway." I mumble that last part in hopes he won't hear me but of course he does.

"Oh. Sounds like somebody isn't happy?"

Was that sarcasm in his voice, since when does he use sarcasm?

"Oh really you've noticed something about me?"

"Nico, I know everything about you. Trust me. You may be able to fool everyone else, but I'm your father."

"You don't know anything about me!" I say full of venom in hopes that he will send me away.

"Your anger doesn't change my opinion. You might want to be careful with your decisions the next time around."

"Whatever." By now I'm trembling with balled fists at my sides. "Bye." I choke out as I walk through the huge doors of the throne room. I see Persephone tending to her plants as I storm through the garden. I shadow travel back to my cabin at camp and find quite a surprise waiting for me there. And it isn't very pleasant.

"Ah, Nico I've been waiting for you."

Jason Grace is leaning on the edge of my bed admiring my sword. He has a smug little grin on his face. As I walk towards him he backs up just a little bit.

"Give me that Grace!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Uh, uh, uh. You owe me."

Owe him? If anything he owes me.

"What do I owe you?" I say trying not to let confusion show so clearly on my face.

"You totally creamed me last night in capture the flag. You made me drop my sword in the creek. So you suck, and now I'm going to take your sword and keep it in the air for a while."

"Grace!" I say "Don't make me do something I'll regret."

But before I can say another word Jason is running out the door. I chase after him and see him throw my sword to Leo. He takes it and throws it to Frank who turns into an eagle and flies my sword up to some contraption.

"You guys! Really come on!" I scream as they all run away towards the forest high fiving and back patting each other.

"Sorry man. I couldn't resist the offer!" Leo says in between laughs.

"Yeah." says Frank

"It was too rich." Leo says

Jason kind of shrugs, and then they're out of sight.

I stand there looking stunned and a bit angry. Hazel and Piper are walking in the distance and I see Hazel tell Piper to go on without her. She does and Hazel starts making her way towards me.

"Hey." she says. "Are you alright, you look a little zoned out. I've been worried about you."

I can see the worry in her eyes and I know I should talk to her.

"Come on." I say "We should talk."

I take her down to the creek where we were playing capture the flag last night. I shiver as I think of the events. We sit in silence for a while and I finally decide to break it.

"So as you know I almost killed a man last night." I try to be a little sarcastic so she doesn't see how scared I really am.

"Yes I'm aware." She says as she laughs "It wasn't that bad. He just got a couple of scratches and a slight concussion. But you know, he'll be as good as new tonight."

Last night after I calmed down and my emotions settled I could sense that Percy was alive but I was still scared. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding when Hazel told me this.

"You've been acting pretty weird lately. Are you sure you're fine?"

I breathe deep and let out a sigh.

"Hazel-" I start. I'm interrupted by a noise above me. I see a crow struggling in the trees.

"Zhang!" "Frank!" me and Hazel scream simultaneously.

"Spying is not cool." I spit at him.

He flies down in front of us and turns back into a human. Ever since our trip to Venice I can't help but cower just a tad at his new look and build. It makes his presence even more…well intimidating…yet…admirable.

"Frank, can I have one conversation with my brother where you don't barge in-"

"But Hazel I-"

"Or…accuse him of trying to kill me."

"Fine. I'll let you guys talk then."

Hazel gives him a look and he turns towards me.

"Sorry Nico, for judging you and all. I know it sucks…being alone and all…not saying you're utterly alone but you know you're ignored…not saying no one likes you but you know-"

"Frank, I think I get it. Apology accepted."

"Uh yeah. Thanks or you're welcome I guess. I'll see you guys later I guess."

"Yeah." I say

"Okay." Hazel says with a smile.

I wait to speak again for a while. This time Hazel breaks the silence.

"Nico…" she starts

"I know, I know it's just…" I let out a sigh. A really heavy one.

"After last night I feel like…like I need to…I should…"

I'm stumbling on my words like I used to when Bianca would send me to bed early.

"Nico just talk to me."

"Well okay then. I guess I'll start with last night."

"But I know what happened. Everybody does."

"Hazel, do you remember that you said that manipulating the mist was like shadow traveling?"

"Yeah…"

"Well last night I tried to manipulate the mist and it worked."

"Oh so…what really happened?"

I start to tell the story and it feels like I'm in last night's game again. I remember how I cried myself to sleep. I, of course, don't tell Hazel this. I explain the conversation I had with dad this morning. She looks at me with that glossy look in her eyes. It's the same look she had when I first found her in the Fields of Asphodel. She opens her mouth to speak.

"So he didn't just fall, like he said?"

I think about what she just asked and that's when it hits me.

"He did just fall. The only person that the mist tricked was me." I say at a whisper.

"Nico that's terrible, but he's fine honest. Why don't we go see him now so that you know that-"

"NO!" I shout. My anger surprises Hazel as well as myself. I try to play it off but it's getting harder.

"I just…it's hard…to look at him for me."

I avert my eyes from her glance. I know she's going to ask a question that I don't want to answer. So I kiss her on the cheek and tell her I'll see her at the big dinner tonight. I walk to my cabin and yet again find a surprise. There's a note on my bed. It takes me five minutes to decipher it but when I do it says

Hey Nico,

Just thought you would want to know that I'm feeling fine.

I heard you were kinda freaking about it so…come and see me.

I feel like..well I think we need to talk anyway.

So yeah I'll be here all day in the infirmary

-Percy

I was absolutely livid. But mostly scared. I didn't want to see or talk to Percy. I can't face him. Not after Croatia. Oh gods what if he found out. What if Jason thought it would be if he knew? He's always lending his help. I don't trust it. But then again he promised he wouldn't tell and well he didn't. By the time I made up my mind to go my feet were already at the door. So I kept walking until I reached the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

When I get there it's completely empty. I hear a cough so I turn around. Low and behold Percy is in the corner laying in one of the beds.

"Hey. You got the message." He says

"Yeah." I say trying to sound like I don't want to be here.

"Come on over. Sit, relax, take a load off."

I walk over to his bed and sit on the bed across from him. I cross my legs and say "So…what did you want to talk about?"

He scrunches up his face in confusion at first and then he shoots up.

"Ow. What the Hades-?"

"What's wrong are you okay?" I whisper and scream at the same time much like I did the night I hurt him.

"Ugh." He says before he falls back on his pillow.

"Percy!" I scream

He isn't breathing so I shake him. He bolts up.

"Ha gotcha dude." He burst into a fit of laughter. I sit there with a glower on my face. I don't think it's funny. I get up to leave, but Percy grabs my shirt.

"Nico wait. I'm sorry alright. Let's talk for real. Come on. I'm sorry."

His voice is sincere so I decide to stay.

"Okay fine we'll talk." I whisper. "What do you want to talk about Percy?"

It comes out harder than I expected but good riddance. He made me mad so many times before.

"Well can we be honest with each other?"

I give a shake of my head in confusion and consent.

"Yeah, yeah sure okay. Let's be honest for once."

I say this in a sad tone. He notices.

"Nico. I know we've both been through some really messed up things, and…and I know I haven't really been there for you but you, you have been watching out for me since day one. But I'm supposed to be the bigger person, the adult, the protector. But you, you've been my protector lately. I just can't thank you enough I can't. I can't…I just…"

He's getting choked up I can tell.

"Percy, you've protected me since the first day I met you. I owe you."

"NO! I OWE YOU DON'T YOU GET IT! Gods! You never get it Nico. Somebody actually cares why don't you let me in?"

He's thrashing now with a few lonely tears finding their way out of his eyes. They travel down his cheeks, finding their way to his chin. I can't even talk because this is so shocking. So I do the unthinkable. I climb onto his bed and give him a huge hug. He's startled at first but soon starts hugging me back. And so we sit there silently crying and comforting each other. But we're both crying for different reasons. He's crying because he feels like he failed me. I'm crying because he'll never know how much I love him. As I remember this I feel ashamed and let go.

"Percy…I should go now. You should rest. Do you want me to go get Annabeth?" I ask the last question through gritted teeth. He looks at me with his eyes red and wet full of hurt and worry and says

"When are you going to stop running from me? What did I do? Please just tell me so I don't feel so horrible. If not for me just do it for you. Please?"

You can hear the sadness in his voice and I know I'll have to tell him something. So I open my mouth. Just then Annabeth burst in yelling about how Leo is going to burn the whole place down. She runs out again and Percy pulls himself together and runs out after her. I flop down on his bed and take a deep breath. All I can smell is the sea. Even his tears on my shirt. They don't smell like plain old salt. It's as if you're really standing in the sea. I don't know how to explain it but it's super comforting. Before I know it I'm falling asleep. When I wake up Percy is standing over me, watching me with those attentive green eyes. They sparkle like the sea in the light of the setting sun. He pokes me in the arm and I groan.

"Wake up sleepy head it's dinner time."

"I don't want to eat I'm not hungry." I manage to get out

"Come on dude you have to eat."

He pulls me out of the bed and starts to force me to walk.

"Fine. Alright. I'm coming just get off me."

I say this bitterly and Percy gives me a look.

"Okay, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I quickly apologize and he says it's alright as he continues to lead me to the pavilion. When we get there everybody is eating, talking, and enjoying themselves. Percy tells me Hazel is waiting for me at our table, so we part. I go over and see her picking the vegetables out of her gumbo. Yeah, we're definitely related. I smile and laugh to myself as I sit down.

"What's funny?"

My sister is making a face that is far from pleased.

"I just thought of the way I use to pick out my vegetables when I was younger."

A smile forms on her face as my plate of food appears. I start to eat and we eat in silence for a while. As I'm about to ask her how the rest of her day went Chiron blows his horn to get everyone's attention. As I turn around I see Percy going up to where Chiron stands. Chiron steps back and Percy speaks.

"Hi." He says calmly. "I know that you guys are eating and talking but I wanted to take some time out to thank those who haven't been properly recognized for their help with the war. So… can Reyna, Coach Hedge, and Nico stand up and come here?"

I'm confused but I get up anyway. When I get over there I stand next to Reyna. Chiron steps forward with olive branches and a tray holding chalices. I see that all the campers are receiving one. Percy starts to speak again.

"To you three brave and helpful people we give olive branches in hopes that you will continue to help spread peace.

"Here, here!" the whole camp is in an uproar. Chiron gives Percy the chalices and he passes them out to us. Chiron takes one and Percy keeps one for himself.

"A toast to our friends that they may remember our friendship. A toast of gratitude and a toast to their health and wellbeing that they may live long and happy lives. May Zeus allow it."

"There's a flash of lighting and everybody laughs because Percy jumps. After his shock he continues his speech.

"Anyway, may you be remembered for your loyalty to the gods and go down in history as heroes. Here, here!"

"Here, here!" everyone yells in agreeance. Percy and Chiron raise their chalices and drink. Everyone follows and music starts to play as Chiron goes back to the big table. Nodding to us for recognition he smiles and is on his way. Percy heads to us and pats everyone on the back and gives them a hug. When he gets to me he gives me a hug and ruffles my hair.

"Glad you woke up huh?" he says with a smile.

"Maybe." I say with a smirk.

"Well you should be because you deserved that speech. And so did Coach and Reyna. You guys were a huge help. Honestly." He smiles brightly."

"Yeah. I know. You told me already."

He cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Just this afternoon I went to the infirmary and you totally cried all over me about how much you were sorry that you haven't been there for me and everything."

"Ah, Nico…I'm pretty sure that didn't happen."

I'm so confused I almost don't notice it. I look down at my body and see that I'm a floating disintegration.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm shocked awake, literally. I wake with a start to the smell of burnt clothing. Jason is standing over me. He looks worried. He realizes that I'm awake and calls everyone to come and see me. I try to sit up but Hazel runs to me and tells me to lie back down.

"What's going on? What happened?"

Everyone starts taking turns explaining what happened. After we won the war I was so tired I blacked out for 2 whole days. They took me and put me in the infirmary to be watched over. I was thrashing in my sleep or black out or whatever you want to call it. After everyone is done with the story I explain how I had really vivid dreams and Chiron chimes in to assure me that that's perfectly normal. So after we are all updated and caught up we look at each other in silence.

"Thanks for the help everyone…again."

I feel so weak. This is not the first time I had to be rescued by my…my friends…are these my friends?

"Um can I talk to Jason, alone for a second please?"

Everyone nods and turns to leave.

"Um Percy can you wait at the ?"

"Yeah, sure Nico."

I sigh and let my head drop back on my pillow. Jason looks at me and opens his mouth.

"Nico, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm tired of running. I don't want to let fear control me. I want to move on, this, can't control my life."

"Okay so what do you want me here for? I mean I'm here if you need me, but I'm just wondering."

"Moral support I guess. I'll just feel more confident. Plus if the words don't come out you'll say them for me. Right?"

"Yeah, Nico. I'll say them for you."

He gives me a smile that I know is supposed to help me be brave.

"Go on. Tell him to come in. I want to get this over with."

Jason goes to the door to tell Percy to come in. The two of them stand on either side of my bed looking at me to say something or do something. I look over at Percy and eye him up and down. I decide to let this be the last time I look at him with anything more than admiration flowing from my heart. The last time my body craves and desires to be one with his. The last time my tears fall out of my eyes full of love, hate, a mixture of both even. I realize that I'm crying these very kinds of tears now, but all these emotions are for me, not for Percy. I laugh as I realize that I'm finally letting go. Now I turn to Jason and say

"Well Grace, will you do the honors of starting the story?"

I sniffle and wipe some tears away. I look at Percy one more time and see his eyes are full of concern. Concern for me. Concern for something that's his. Nico, his little cousin. His little brother. That's all I'll ever be to him. And now that's all he'll ever be to me. I know in my heart that this wound won't heal quickly, but it will heal eventually. Jason looks at me to start the story of Croatia, and I give him a nod. He asks again if I'm sure and I say

"Yes as sure as I'll ever be."

When he gets to the part where my confession happens I can't seem to find my words. My mouth is dry and I'm nervous, but I mention to whisper.

"Percy." I start "I don't know how to say it other than, well, I loved you with all my heart, and, and that's why I'm always pushing you away. But I don't feel that way about you anymore. I just thought you should know that I'm gay. I'm tired of hiding it. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk all these years. But I guess now you know why." I breathe I finally let go and the next thing that happens is so beyond my expectations. Percy looks at me stunned and says

"It's okay Nico. You're still and always will be family to me. Nothing can change that. Nothing. And if you're gay then I'm cool with that."

He smiles and hugs me. Then he pats me on the back.

"So, uh, Jason?"

"No, no uh no. It's me and Pipes all the way."

They laugh and Percy looks at me and says

"Well Annabeth is probably waiting for me so I'll see you later Nico."

As he turns to leave I think of something.

"Percy wait. If anyone asks what happened tell them to come ask me. I want everyone to find out through me not each other."

"Sure Nico. No problem…"

He turns to leave for a second time, but he spins around and says "And Nico, you weren't a jerk…well…not a complete one anyway."

With that and a laugh he's gone. Jason starts to talk.

"See man that wasn't that bad was it?"

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad."

"Well I gotta go too so you just lie down and relax. You want Hazel?"

"Yeah bring her please. And Jason."

"Yeah Nico?"

"Thanks for being a good friend. I know I can trust you."

"It's nothing. No problem."

I sit and think to myself that I have wonderful friends that actually care about me and it feels amazing. Hazel finally walks in.

"Hey Nico you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm great. Hazel I need to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I'm gay."

"Okay well that's cool." She smiles and kisses my forehead "Go to sleep Nico." I yawn and I sleep peacefully.

When I wake up it's dark and I see a figure to my left. I sit up and see Percy sitting there smirking at me. "Great." I think. Now he's gonna rub this in. But then I see smoke. No not smoke, mist. I shake my head and blink my eyes and see what's really happening. Percy is sitting in the corner, but he's crying. His name is on the tip of my tongue, but then I realize he's sleeping. He's having a nightmare. Should I wake him up or not? I don't know. So I sit there and listen to his pleas. Then all so suddenly he starts and he's panting heavily. With one look in his eyes I know what's wrong. He's been dreaming about Tartarus. I cringe as I remember my own trip to Tartarus. He starts to get up and say he's fine, but I stop him.

"Percy, it's better if you talk about it."

"Okay." He says shakily.

He starts to tell the story and I can barely contain my screams as I remember going through the same levels he did. But as he comes to a close to his story I remember that the big difference was that he had Annabeth with him. He had the love of his life, one of the smartest people we know, to help him through it. I sink further into my bed as the coldness of being alone creeps up my shoulders and grips my body. Percy notices that I've zoned out and starts to call my name. I come back after some shaking and tapping.

"What happened man?"

"I'm so alone Percy. Totally and utterly alone."

"Nico stop that don't feel sorry for yourself or pity talk or any of that. Misery is always listening."

"But at least before I had something to look forward to. After I letting you go…I feel extra…just…" I sigh

Percy shushes me and stands up. He looks me in the eyes and says

"Nico, you're not alone you have all these people that care so much about you, and love you for who you for who you are." I'll make a promise to though. If you feel you need someone I will personally find you a boyfriend. Alright?"

"Okay as long as you don't have bad taste."

"Well I'll just find someone that looks like me." He smirks and I throw a pillow at his face.

"Okay, okay fine then. It's not funny." He chokes out through laughs.

"Alright kid go back to bed. Maybe when you wake up you'll have a lover." He winks at me and walks out muttering

"Hermes help me."

I fall asleep again and this time it's even more peaceful. When I wake up I swear I'm in Elysium.


	5. Chapter 5

At my bedside is standing a vision. Nice tall build, golden bronze skin, pearly white teeth that come together in a dazzling white smile. His hair is jet black with a confusingly captivating combination of waves and curls. It just hugs the back of his neck. I feel something wet escaping my mouth and realize that I'm drooling. I wipe my mouth and sit up.

"Good morning Nicola Anatolio di Angelo. I made the sun rise early just for you. And I also died my hair. It looks great doesn't it?"

He turns so I can see it from the back. By the time he's facing me again I know just who he is.

"Apollo? What are you doing here?"

"I heard, you, were looking for your soul mate, and I need some inspiration for a new play I want this mortal to write. So I've called Aphrodite and we're going to go searching for your Mrs. Right!"

I stare at him dumbfounded by what he just said.

"Wait." I say "I'm gay."

"I know." says Apollo. "Aphrodite wanted to see if you would own up to it."

He laughs to himself.

"Now that you did we know you're worthy to find him. Are you sure you're ready for this? It's not gonna be easy, or um he's not going to be easy rather. He uh, hasn't…come to terms with who he is yet. Oh! And I hope you like older men. He's like 70."

My jaw drops as he says this. 70 like seriously?! I start to hyperventilate without thinking about it.

"Just kidding! You should've seen your face. Huh. Gods that was good. But seriously he's 15 turning 16 in January. By Zeus kid breathe!"

I regain the ability to breathe after I remind myself how to do it.

"Now go to your cabin. Aphrodite will help you dress."

I walk to my cabin and head straight to my clothes before Aphrodite can put me in something crazy like yellow or something. Just as I'm pulling on my gray vans she comes in yelling.

"Oh no! There's no way he's realizing his true love for you if you meet him looking like death!"

"Well my father is-"

"Exactly and he doesn't need to know that right off the bat."

Okay arguing with Aphrodite isn't a good idea. She has me stand still and she goes to work. After about 15 minutes she says "Done! Go take a look."

I go to the mirror in my bathroom and stare at my reflection. Or what I think is my reflection. I definitely don't look like myself. Aphrodite notices my discomfort and says with a smile "Maybe we can change some things, yeah?"

I nod and she goes to work again. When she finishes I turn around and look in the mirror again. I look like a regular, happy, mortal teenager. My hair is combed and brushed and gelled in all the right places. I have on a blue green and white button down plaid long sleeve shirt. My jeans are white washed and a little tight. I still have on my gray vans. I've never been able to groom myself this well. Of course I've never really tried so I wouldn't know if it was possible but here I am. I shut my eyes and open them again to make sure I'm not dreaming. I turn to Aphrodite and open my mouth to thank her. She stops me before I can say anything and tells me that there's no need to thank her and that the pleasure is all hers. And I know it will be because by the time I'm in Apollo's mustang I'm nervous and they can't stop smiling. Great. They're more excited than I am. I try not to look out the window as Apollo drives. Considering the sun being right there. I sit and try not to throw up. I've never been this nervous before. Well I guess I was more nervous in Croatia. But still. This isn't a very pleasant feeling. When the car stops we are in front of a high end apartment building in New York City. We get out the car and walk up to the door. We go inside and the doorman greets us.

"Welcome to the best apartment building in the world. If you need any assistance you can speak to the manager at the front desk, right over there. And if you have any bags then our concierge will get them."

I noticed that the concierge was talking to the manager. This is making the doorman mad. Why is he mad?

"We don't have any bags thank you." Says Aphrodite

"But we are here to see someone." Says Apollo

"Okay, well what room are they in? We can call up right here." Says the doorman cheerfully.

"Well it's room 717 on floor 28 I believe." Says Apollo.

"Oh well then I'll take you up there myself."

We walk to the elevator and hold the door for a delivery man. Before the door closes two others run up to the elevator and get on. There are 7 of us in the elevator and even though this elevator is pretty spacious I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic. I'm also feeling a bit hungry. Okay, a lot hungry. All this food smells so amazing. I almost start to drool. But I control myself. When the elevator doors finally open, and we walk past the 600s, we eventually arrive at 717. I could hear the yelling before we even reached the door. Now that we're at the door I can hear what's being said and I can tell it's not really fighting but playing around. The doorman knocks on the door and then there's a lot of noise in the apartment. Then silence. Someone comes to the door and says

"Who is it?"

"It's your worst nightmare sweetheart." Says the doorman

"Oh no it's Johnny!" says a voice I assume belongs to a young woman. She's using a fake Italian accent. I can tell because, well, I'm Italian. The sound of locks brings me out of my thoughts. Standing in front of me is a black female. She looks like a queen in a dress down kind of way. She's wearing thigh high shorts the same light denim blue color as my skinny jeans. She's wearing a top that looks like a cross between a corset and a bathing suit. It's kinda cute. She's short, thick, and well beautiful.

"Uh, you done staring sweetheart?" she says sweetly

I blush and apologize.

"It's cool Nico. It doesn't bother me."

I wonder how she knows my name and start to walk inside the apartment. I realize that while I was drooling Aphrodite, Apollo, and all the delivery people made their way into the apartment. I sit on a couch that looks a little futuristic and I almost have a heart attack. Someone comes up from behind me and grabs my chest. I scream and get a giggle from the culprit.

"Hi, I'm Meeya. You're too cute."

I sit in confusion and then turn around. I react the same way I did to seeing the other girl for the first time. She's breathtakingly gorgeous. Like a goddess fresh out of Olympus. I shake my head and return to reality.

"Um, hi. I'm Nico and that hurt."

"Sorry. I just like to play around a lot." She said as honest as possible. I'm confused, so I turn to Aphrodite, Apollo, and the other girl that called me by name. And I ask

"So…I know you guys aren't goddesses, so who are you?"

"Well…" started Meeya "We're kind of like…um…"

"Minor domain holders. We have some power." Finishes the other one.

"So what are your names and powers." I ask curiously

"Well my name is Aliyah and I'm a modern muse. Well the both of us are."

"Okay, so…are you immortal or what?"

"Well we're not immortal exactly, no." says Meeya a little sadly.

"Once we started interacting face to face with mortals, we lost that um "privilege" as Zeus called it." Says Aliyah rather angrily. Just then there's a knock at the door. Aliyah's face lights up. She turns to the door and opens it.

"Hey." She says.

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses the man in the doorway. My heart flutters when he walks in. He's standing in the light of the afternoon sun. The first thing I notice about him is his height. He's probably about what, six feet at least. His skin is nice, even, and cappuccino brown. As my eyes wander upward I see his eyes. A beautiful, rich, sea green. Flecks of violet dance around in his irises as he laughs and smiles at Aliyah. It's obvious they like each other.

"Uh, you guys, this is my fiancé, Garrett."

"Hey…" he drags the word out in a very attractive manner.

Everyone but me gets up to greet him. After he shakes everyone's hands he turns to me.

"Who's this?" he nods in my direction

I make some kind of squeaking noise instead of saying my name. Everyone laughs but him. He looks at me confused and concerned. He asks if I'm okay, but I don't know how to answer. I don't know if I can answer. But I manage "I'm fine." It comes out softer than I expected but I guess it's fine. He nods and turns his attention back to Aliyah. And as inhumane and horrible as it is, I really pray that he is who I've been searching for.


	6. Chapter 6

Well babe I changed my mind I want to eat in." says Aliyah "And we got extra food for our guests."

"Alright cool. Let's eat jaguar." He says playfully

"Whatever lion." She retorts

"TIGERS RULE!" exclaims Meeya

There's another knock at the door and Aphrodite goes to answer it. Standing in the doorway are two delivery men holding a lot of food under their chin. They come in and set the food down on a table with everything else and leave. Before Aliyah can close the door someone's face makes contact with it.

"Ow. Good gods woman! I swear if you hit me on the face like that again-"

"Hey, you chill!" Aliyah says as she pulls the boy by his collar and throws him on the couch.

"What the-" he starts to say but Meeya already has a pillow in his mouth.

We all kind of stand there starring as him and Meeya struggle on the couch. I look over at Aphrodite and Apollo in confusion, and they give me crazy smiles. That's when I know that this is supposed to be my soul mate. I take a closer look at him and see that he's a bit of a rocker. He has black combat boots with spikes on the toe parts, ripped white washed jeans, a white A-line shirt, and black leather jacket with a bunch of zippers. When I'm done observing he's gets the pillow out of his mouth and starts complaining again.

"Oh gods! That tasted terrible! I'm hot as Hades! This horrible outfit this chick made me wear! Gods! May Aphrodite forgive me and bless me with the sense to never wear that again. I hope mom finds that two timing girl. GIVE IT TO HER GOOD MOM! Good riddance!"

He yells all this while running around the apartment, stripping. Aphrodite does indeed bless him with clothes. Though I'm sure it's more for my sake, because I'm on the verge of passing out and she can tell. My supposed soul mate turns around confused and looks all of us over.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, I'm Enon Olaf Rizzoli. How are you guys and uh, who are you guys?"

My eyes start as he flashes a devilishly handsome smile in my direction. He stares and says

"Oh wait. No wonder I look so good." He gets down on one knee in front of Aphrodite and puts his arm diagonally across his chest.

"Aphrodite, my queen." He turns to Apollo "Apollo, my lord."

He rises and turns to me.

"Are you a demigod? Your aura is dark. It kind of reminds me of being in a morgue."

"Uh hi. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." I say nervously and shyly offer my hand. He takes it and shakes it firmly. His hands are nice and warm, but I feel a cold shiver run up my spine. His hand lingers in mine and when I look him in the eye I swear he winks at me. Then as if he is being pushed back into reality he blinks and says

"I'm Epirus Norman McLaughlin son of Morpheus." I stare at him and then Aliyah comes and hits him on the head and murmurs

"And they say that multiple personality disorder isn't real." And then she hits him again.

"AH! What are you hitting me for stupid?"

"Hey, you, chill!" Aliyah shouts and she pushes him back onto the couch.

I slowly turn around and look at Aphrodite in the eyes. She mouths "It isn't that bad." And gives me a weak smile. I stare at her, my mouth wide and my eyes glassy.

"Are you kidding me?" I mutter in an angry voice. "Not that bad? He doesn't even know who he is! How am I supposed to get to know someone if they don't even know who they are?" I'm trembling now because I know they did this on purpose. The gods always seem to mess with my life in particular. Especially my love life. Apollo finds this funny and says "This is good Nico. This is great. Let out that emotion." He's grinning from ear to ear as he pulls out a pad and pencil to take notes. I scowl at him and he chuckles. Just then there's a loud scream from the couch.

"Ouch man. Jeez that hurt." A head with scruffy brown hair peeks out over the top of the couch. The next thing I know I'm lost in a sea of warm, milky brown with a hint of spearmint green. I come back to reality and realize I'm staring into his eyes. He notices and winks at me with that same smile from before. He gets up from the couch and walks over to me.

"I'm pretty hungry so…I'm gonna eat." He whispers lightly in my ear. I blush and he lightly chuckles then brushes my arm.

"Nice." He mutters and then he runs the rest of the way to the kitchen behind me exclaiming

"Let's eat!" and so we do.

I have never had a meal that was anything like this. Every single thing I put in my mouth is beyond amazing. I start on some pasta and let out a satisfied sound.

"It's good isn't it?" says Aliyah

"Imagine, we eat this pretty much every day." Says Meeya

"Why pretty much? Why not for sure?" I say

"Because we like real food too. So we cook." Says Aliyah

"No, no." says Meeya "You cook."

"And oh God when she cooks…Jesus save me." He mutters

"Maybe you should cook for Nico love." Says my…well "new friend"

"Then we'll really hear him moan."

I cough, Aphrodite giggles, Apollo grins, Meeya and Aliyah choke and laugh, and Garrett is falling out of his chair laughing. Aliyah and Meeya simultaneously choke out "Oh Jerimiah!" and continue laughing.

"Your name is Jerimiah?" I say and as soon as the words leave my mouth I realize that I didn't mean to say them aloud.

"Yeah you like it?" he asks a little more innocent than expected.

"Yeah it's cu- cool. It's cool." I stutter

He quirks an eyebrow at this and flashes me an honest smile. Then he says "I like your name too." In a voice that can solely be described as one that should only be heard out of the mouth of a seven year old child. So pure and full of joy. I blink and he does the same. We all start eating again, and it's pretty quiet until Aliyah gets up and turns something called Pandora on. The song that's playing sounds like an indie, alternative, rock, pop song all in one. I catch some of the lyrics and I can't help but smile when I realize that I feel like that right now. The artist says"…I've given everyone I know a good reason to go, but I came back with a belief that everyone I love is gonna leave. And it's all alright. Yeah, it's all alright. I've got nothing left inside of my chest, but it's all alright…"

I let out a sigh and take in a deep breath. That's just what I need to hear right now.

When I'm working on my third plate Aliyah gets up from the table and goes to the fridge. She pulls out a pack of root beer and sets in the sink. Then she turns around and reaches to the back of the fridge. She pulls out a tray of cupcakes.

"Anybody up for dessert?" she beams

"Yes babe. Gourmet cupcakes?" says Jerimiah

"Uh God yes!" says Garrett as he drools.

"Um, what are gourmet cupcakes? Are they as good as this food?" I ask hopefully.

"No." says Meeya "They're better than this food because they were baked, hand painted, and designed by the best cupcake bakers that will ever live."

"Us." Says Aliyah triumphantly

"You want chocolate, or vanilla, or marble, or what?" she says

""Um, what's marble?" I say curiously

"It's mixed. Like me babe." Says Jerimiah

I blush at his comment and he comes around to my spot at the table. He takes the marble cupcake out of Aliyah's hand and breaks a piece off. He says

"Open wide." With a huge smile

I obey and he puts the cake on my tongue. I moan at the taste because it is better than the lunch we just had. He takes his finger and gets some icing off the cupcake and puts some on my nose. Then he puts his finger in my mouth for me to suck the rest off. So I do.

"Good boy." he breaths

"So um, how about that-"starts Aliyah

"Shhh, we're having a moment." Says Jerimiah

He comes closer to my face, and starts to lick the icing off of my nose. When it's all gone he kisses my nose. He starts to go towards my mouth but before he can do anything Aliyah pulls him back and yells through her teeth.

"I thought we had an understanding on the terms of our agreement."

"We did. Stop. Blocking." Jerimiah spits at her

"Well then, will you please explain to me as to why then, sir, you are seducing one of our guest at our dining table?"

Jerimiah is glaring at her and screams

"Sometimes you're just a real-"

"Save it." She interrupts him "You and I both know that it's not worth it. Just. Drop. It." She gives him a look that scares me. And I guess he gets the message because eyes full with tears and hands balled into fists he screams one last obscenity and runs to a room and slams the door shut.

"I swear…HE'S A TEENAGE GIRL!" Aliyah says angrily and then she starts shaking and the next thing we know she's on the floor bawling. Garrett goes over to her spot on the floor to console her. Then they both get up to go talk to Jerimiah. Garrett knocks on the door and Jerimiah lets them in. I want to go in with them, but there's this strange feeling that I shouldn't. So I stand in the middle of the floor hopelessly confused. Meeya comes over to me and leads me to the couch. We both sit down. She puts her arm around her shoulder and rubs my back.

"I know it's scary, but this happens often so…yeah I'm kind of use to it. You can just lay with me on the couch if you want to."

I nod and lay my head in Meeya's lap. I start to cry and I block out the world. Aphrodite and Apollo come and put a blanket on me and I'm gone.


End file.
